Not Applicable
by Ookami Aya
Summary: Voldemort's meddling in demon resurection gives Koenma the perfect excuse to send his Tantei over to Hogwarts, but they're a little too late: the ancient youkai has been revived, and much to the Dark Lord's surprise, he's escaped.


"Wormtail."

A timid-looking man scurried over to his Master.

"The pendant."

He nodded violently and fished around in his robes for a moment before retrieving a tear-shaped pendant that could be mistaken for a ruby if not for the odd aura it gave off, and handed it to the Dark Lord

"The vial."

He fished around again, this time pulling out a small vial of suspiciously red liquid. He held it out.

"Don't just stand there, fool. The octagon."

The man squeaked slightly and hurried over to an octagon drawn in chalk on a cleared space on the dusty floor. Wormtail briefly wonder why, if his Master was so powerful, He could not do it Himself, but quickly banished the thought from his head. Such thoughts were dangerous in this sort of company. He held out the vial and dribbled the liquid in an intricate pattern, marred only by the wobbles of a shaky hand. When he finished, he looked to his Master, who nodded, causing him to sigh in relief before scurrying off again. The Dark Lord hadn't given his approval, but he hadn't disapproved, either, and that was enough. Wormtail only wished to avoid an Unforgivable or three.

The remaining man stood in front of the design on the floor, holding the pendant before him, and began chanting something in a language that Wormtail, from his corner, did not recognize. It certainly wasn't the customary Latin he was used to, but it seemed to work nonetheless, as a fine mist began to from around the edges of the octagon. It quickly thickened into a smoky fog, colored in a way that confused the human eye and could not be described in his language. It built up and soon filled an eight-sided prism reaching to the the ceiling, held back only by walls that weren't there. It was a bit disconcerting, really, but then again, dark magic usually was.

The Dark Lord stopped chanting and placed the pendant on the narrow strip of floor between the thick, oddly-colored mist and himself. It began to dissipate, and a tall figure gradually became visible. The smoke cleared, and all that remained of it was a slight shine to the air that marked the walls of the barrier. There, in the center of the chalk-and-blood design on the floor, stood a man with long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail... and bat wings. His hands were on his hips, and his expression was that of vague perplexity, perhaps mixed with slight annoyance.

"Demon," the Dark Lord addressed him.

"Now there's a friendly greeting if I ever heard one," said the demon.

He ignored this. "You are now under my control."

"Of course I am," he replied somewhat condescendingly, giving the clear impression that he was just humoring the wizard, and then stretched. "Man, being dead for so long really puts a crick in your back, you know? Aah, that feels good."

His comments, once again, went unacknowledged. "I brought you back from the realm of the dead, and you will do as I say."

"Well, you're half right, at least." Smirking, he cocked his head to one side and regarded the unnervingly serpentine wizard. "I mean, thanks and all, but the whole control thing... that's a bit of a no-no. Only person I obey is myself, snake-man."

The Dark Lord smirked. "Ah, but you cannot even leave the octagon without my express permission."

"Hm," said the demon mock-thoughtfully, "one out of three. Not so good, snaky. You're so gonna flunk this test."

"I'm afraid it is you that are mistaken."

"May I suggest after-school tutoring?"

"Silence!"

"Don't make me call home." At the not-so-subtle hiss that was his reply, the demon sighed and laced his fingers behind his head. "Jeez, man, it's not like it's even that difficult of a curriculum. And with your negative score in citizenship on top of those failing grades, well, you're gonna be getting a pretty nasty report card."

"Enough of that nonsense! You will do as I say!"

The demon rolled his eyes and put one finger on the barrier, the other hand on his hip. "You're really challenged, aren't you? Guess I'll have to spell it out for you, then. I-" his finger passed through the barrier, "-am not-" soon to be followed by the rest of his hand, "-controlled-" he stepped fully across the chalk line, "-by anyone. No exceptions. Well, maybe my partner when he's being really bitchy, but other than that, no exceptions other than him." The youkai grinned, seemingly oblivious to the stunned and angry expression of the wizard before him. "Man, can't wait to see his face when he sees me being undead." A pause. "Does that make me a zombie?"

As he pondered this, the Dark Lord surreptitiously drew his wand and pointed it at the demon. "You _will_ learn to obey me. _Crucio!_"

To his surprise, the intended target disappeared before the spell could hit. "Missed me, missed, me!" sang a voice above him. "...Please don't kiss me. Seriously, I know I'm attractive and all, but if you do, I'll kill you."

"Come back here!"

"How about not? I've got a friend to find. Ja." With that, the youkai was gone.

Voldemort whirled around to glare at the still-cowering Wormtail. "That. Never. Happened!"

* * *

Not Applicable

By Ookami Aya

Disclaimer: Ookami Aya regretfully reinstates that she does not, if fact, own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. This applies to all chapters. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter the First

--

_**"What?"**_

Botan nervously glanced back and forth and put a finger to her lips. "Shh! Not so loud! We _are _in a public place, you know!"

Yusuke harrumphed and crossed his arms, but lowered his voice nonetheless. "I thought I was retired."

"Well, yes," said Botan, "but you're the only person we can find on short notice."

"What, so I'm Reikai's freaking backup plan?"

"...Yes," she replied honestly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What about the others? Why can't they do it?"

"They... have slightly different jobs." She told him, and he laughed loudly.

"Hiei isn't going to like this much."

"I know. That's why I asked Kurama to break the news to him."

-meanwhile, in the Makai-

**_"What?"_**

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, I'm right here. I can hear you quite well, thank you so very much."

"What was Koenma thinking?" he yelled, albeit somewhat more quietly.

"Well, the human world is in great danger."

"That's just it! The _human world!_ Why does he feel the need to involve the other two, as well?"

"To be honest," admitted Kurama, "I think he's been wanting to get involved for some time now, human wizards are out of his jurisdiction."

"Hn. _Wizards,_" Hiei scoffed. "Let the silly little humans kill themselves off if they want to. No great loss. Why stop them now?"

"Well, the leader of the Deatheaters-"

"_Deatheaters?" _he interrupted incredulously. "Please tell me that sounds less lame in English."

"It doesn't. They aren't a very creative lot, apparently. In any case, Voldemort, the leader of the Deatheaters, has recently been meddling in demon resurrection."

"Hn. Idiot doesn't know what he's doing."

"Indeed, and therein lies the problem. He succeeded in resurrecting and summoning one, but not in containing it."

"Thus giving Koenma an opportunity to get involved," concluded Hiei sourly.

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm not going."

"Give me one reason why not to."

"I don't want to."

"Surely you can come up with something better than that."

"...Mukuro."

"Actually," said the previously silent Mukuro from her throne, "I'd like you to go."

Hiei groaned. "Not you, too..."

"I think it would be a wonderful learning experience," she continued, though it was clear that she mostly just thought it would prove to be highly amusing.

"How would teaching human brats be a learning experience?" Mukuro opened her mouth, and Hiei quickly amended, "For me, not the brats."

She smirked. "Well, for one thing, it might teach you some patience."

"_I'm perfectly patient as it is!_" yelled Hiei. There was a silence, then, "I just screwed myself over, didn't I."

"Yup. When does he start?"

"In a month, though we should probably leave at least three days prior," said Kurama cheerfully.

"That sounds good. In the meantime, Hiei, why don't you learn up a bit on what you'll be teaching?"

"I hate you. I hate you both," said Hiei.

"Of course you do," they said in unison. Hiei groaned.

* * *

A/N: Yo. What up. I am finally past the planning stages and have written the hardest part of the story: the beginning. This chapter was short, but it's more like a prologue than anything else, so... yeah. Hopefully, the other chapters will be longer. 


End file.
